Un pequeño cambio
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Si Kakashi hubiera muerto, y Obito hubiera escapado, ¿que hubiera cambiado?
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño cambio

A/N: Esto es solo para tener algo que hacer mientras arreglan la computadora en la que tengo mis fics, espero que a alguno de ustedes le guste.

Kakashi Hatake era un ninja de _Konoha_ que siempre obedecía órdenes. No porque fuera particularmente obediente, sino porque su padre se había suicidado. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?, que su padre, Sakumo Hatake, se suicidó por una instancia particular de haber desobedecido órdenes: estaba en medio de una misión, y su equipo estaba en peligro. El decidió salvarlos. Y eso causó la muerte del hijo del _daimyo_, el líder del país del fuego. Por esa razón, esa decisión de salvar a su equipo, fue detestado por su aldea. Un cambio muy fuerte, de ser uno de los mayores héroes, a caer en deshonra. No era algo que muchos pudieran manejar. Y entró en una horrible depresión, y un día decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a su dolor y restaurar su honor por medio de _seppuku_.

Primero se vistió en un kimono blanco y se preparó su comida favorita. Luego creó un clon, para que lo ayudara con la única cosa que no podía hacer solo en el suicidio. Luego escribió un pequeño poema, que sirviera de explicación. Al terminar abrió su kimono y realizó un tajo a través de su abdomen con su espada. El arma trazó una línea por su estómago, hígado e intestinos. En medio del dolor, estiró el cuello en una reverencia, para dejar que su clon lo decapitara. La cabeza rodó hasta la puerta. Kakashi, que tenía seis años en ese momento, fue quién encontró el cadáver, al tropezarse con la cabeza un día después de que el hecho sucediera.

Ese trauma motivó al joven Kakashi a seguir siempre las reglas obedecer todas las órdenes, y poner las misiones en las que estaba delante de todo. También a usar una máscara, porque siempre veía la cara de su padre muerto en el espejo.

Seis años después, había llegado a la fama por ser el primer ninja en llegar al rango de _jonin_ a los 12 años. El estaba en una misión con su equipo, durante la tercera gran guerra ninja. Tenían que destruir un puente, para evitar que _Iwa_, una aldea que estaba en el bando opuesto a _Konoha_, tuvieran el apoyo logístico para poder conquistar el país de la hierba.

Pero en medio del viaje hasta el puente, fueron emboscados, y los ninjas de _Iwa_ capturaron a Rin, una integrante de su equipo, junto con Obito Uchiha, y Minato Namikaze (que estaba en otra misión). Kakashi quería dejarla, porque se decía a si mismo que si no terminaba la misión, iba a quedar como su padre. Pero Obito estaba en desacuerdo, y logró convencer a Kakashi al decir que su padre era en verdad un héroe, sin importar lo que otros dijeran.

El rescate estaba saliendo muy bien, además Obito había activado su _sharingan_, una habilidad que estaba en los genes del clan Uchiha, y se manifestaba en ojos rojos con comas girando alrededor de las pupilas. Pero, por obra del cruel destino, repitiéndose una y otra vez, Kakashi siguió los pasos de su padre y salvo a sus compañeros a cambio de su propia vida. Un ninja de _Iwa_ seguía vivo. Y trató de derrumbar la cueva en la que estaban. Para tratar de pararlo, Kakashi usó un _jutsu_ que había creado, llamado _chidori_, que concentraba electricidad en su mano. Antes de que el ninja pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi ya había atravesado su pecho con ese _jutsu_. Y en su último acto, el ninja le dio una puñalada en el estómago con un _kunai_. Su último pedido fue que no lo salvaran, porque deseaba encontrarse con su padre como un héroe.

13 años después, las cosas cambiarían bastante, Obito crecería, desarrollaría su _sharingan_ al máximo de su potencial (sin contar cierta habilidad que solo los que mataran a la persona más cercana podían adquirir), y se convertiría en uno de los _jonin_ más famosos de _Konoha_. Minato se volvería el cuarto _hokage_, y moriría un año después de Kakashi, para salvar a la aldea del _kyubi_, al sellar a este ser dentro de su hijo recién nacido, Naruto. Rin había desaparecido en una misión a _Kiri_ entre las muertes de Kakashi y Minato.

En esos años, pasaron varias cosas en _konoha_: Obito adoptó a Naruto, ya que nadie más se haría cargo del pequeño. Luego el _sanbi_ atacó, tres años después del _kyubi_, y fue sellado dentro de una niña llamada Sakura, de la misma edad que Naruto, que también quedó a cargo de Obito. Luego, durante el mismo año, un ninja de _Kumo_ trató de secuestrar a la heredera del clan _hyuga_, pero fue detenido por el líder de ese clan. Ocho años después del _kyubi_, todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, excepto Obito, y dos hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, fueron asesinados en medio de la noche por un hombre enmascarado. Al final, en el decimotercer año después de la muerte de Kakashi, Obito accedió a tomar un equipo de tres _genin_ para entrenar.

-¿Ya llegó? Y justo que pude dormirme- dijo Shikamaru Nara, el vago que tuvo la mala suerte de quedar en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Sakura.

-Estas de mal humor, creo que necesitas alguien que te anime, ¿Naruto, Sakura, que dicen?- preguntó Obito. ¿Alguien estaba esperando que tuvieran a otro _sensei_?

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. (Pobre Shikamaru)

-Yo también- respondió la chica de pelo rosado.

-Antes quiero saber, ¿cómo te llamas? Perdón, pero entre tantas cosas que tenía que hacer me olvide tu nombre- Pregunto Obito. Lo que causó que Sakura murmurara algo que se parecía a "¿Por qué es tan tonto algunas veces?"

-Si me decís el tuyo, te digo el mío- respondió Shikamaru.

-El es Obito Uchiha, el mejor _jonin_ de _Konoha_ y nuestro hermano adoptivo- dijo Naruto.

-Ya que Naruto le dijo quien sos, Obito, este es Shikamaru Nara. Es probablemente el único en la academia ninja mas vago que Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te ganaran, Naruto? ¿Y por qué tengo un trío de idiotas en mi equipo?- Preguntó Obito.

-¿Naruto, Shikamaru, y vos?- preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a los integrantes de "trío de idiotas".

-Exactamente- dijo Obito, sin darse cuenta de que se acababa de decir idiota. -Dejando eso de lado, supuestamente tengo que hacer una prueba para saber si están preparados para ser ninjas de verdad. Pero como yo crié a Naruto y Sakura, y sé bastante acerca del clan Nara, no veo necesidad de hacerlo- _además, el hokage me dio este equipo porque quiere que los pase, con dos jinchurikis no podría desaprobarlos de ninguna manera._

A/N: Aunque esto sea solo hasta que tenga devuelta mi computadora, no quiere decir que haya hecho todo al azar y sin cuidado, si están al día con el manga, tienen pistas para entender porqué el _sanbi_ atacó _Konoha_ (Sakura es _jinchuuriki_ porque quiero que haga algo útil y tenga relevancia en el fic, para la supuesta "heroína", que debía ser según entrevistas de Kishimoto, no corta ni pincha) y si no, esperen hasta que salga en el anime, o hasta que yo escriba el capítulo en donde explico eso, lo que llegue primero.


	2. Chapter 2

Un pequeño cambio

A/N: Tengo tres cosas que decirles a todos (voy a poner cinco letras "U" seguidas cuando empiece el fic en sí por si quieren saltearse esto, aunque los punto son importantes). 1) Este capítulo es un poco lento, para darle más profundidad a los personajes y al mundo antes de saltar a la acción. 2) Este Obito no tiene el _mangekyo_, por si alguien está interesado en saberlo. 3) de ahora en adelante, gracias a lo terrible que fueron los capítulos del manga después del 600 (con ciertas excepciones, como cualquier aparición de Madara), mis fics van a tomar lo que pasa en el manga en "pinceladas amplias", o sea, todos son en principio AU, en vez de "what if?" (Quiere decir que suceden en "mundos" diferentes desde el principio, pero similares, en lugar de ser lo que pienso que pasaría si algo sucediera de manera diferente). Por ejemplo, si en tal fic quiero que el Juubi tenga personalidad, va a tener, aunque aparte de eso, voy a tratar de que los personajes mantengan la personalidad que tienen en el manga, con ciertos cambios dependiendo de cómo creo que responderían frente a algún suceso, por ejemplo, esta versión de Obito es un "hijo de puta con corazón de oro", por resultado de ciertos eventos en su pasado (3 importantes, y varios eventos menores); con un problema de temperamento frente a ciertos temas (Rin, Kakashi, Minato, amenazar a Naruto, o a Sakura y algunas cosas más, que son spoilers); pesimista; y que hace bromas crueles (es decir, versión ninja de House), pero creo que si se ignora esa pavada de que los Uchihas son biológicamente malvados, es como creo que podría llegar a quedar después de lo que vivió en su pasado (que van a ver en flashbacks) sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten:

_**UUUUU**_

Para ser honestos, el _hokage_ sí se enojó con Obito por no darle una prueba a su equipo. Aunque eso no tuvo ningún efecto duradero, aparte de forzar a su equipo a realizar al menos 70 misiones rango-D antes de poder tomar una de rango más alto.

-¡Esto es aburrido!, terminá de una vez, Shikamaru- se quejó Naruto, ya que estaban en un mandad, es decir, una misión rango-D, en la que debían cortando el pasto de una casa. Todos habían terminado media hora antes, excepto Shikamaru, porque era un vago, y Obito, porque él no hacía nada, ya que, en sus propias palabras "Yo tuve que hacer estas cosas hace quince años, ahora es su turno".

-Eso es porque no podés tomarte tu tiempo y disfrutar de las cosas- _Y además, si se aburren de esperar lo suficiente, puede ser que decidan hacerlo por mí_.

-Una cosa es que te tomes tu tiempo, otra muy distinta es demorarse media hora más que todos nosotros y nos hagas esperar- dijo Sakura. -¿podés decirle que termine Obito-_sensei_?

-Podría, pero es más divertido verlos a ustedes tratar de convencerlo. Saben que, si no termina en quince minutos, lo dejamos que termine solo y nos vamos a molestar a mi amigo Gai- le respondió el Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru pensaba "_no va a dejarme solo, es un intento de apurarme, y prefiero hacerlos esperar, se lo merecen por la vez que me tiraron al río cuando me puse a dormir después de que la misión terminara._"

Media hora después, Obito, Naruto, y Sakura estaban en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, Naruto y Sakura estaban conversando con tres _genin_, el equipo de Gai. Obito, por otro lado, estaba en una pelea de entrenamiento contra Gai.

-¿Entonces, por fin decidiste tomar un equipo?, ¡me alegra ver que las llamas de la juventud empiezan a prenderse de vuelta en tu corazón apagado!- preguntó Gai mientras le daba a Obito una patada de abanico.

Obito se agachó por debajo de la patada, le dio a Gai una zancadilla mientras respondía: -Sí, estos dos y un vago del clan Nara.

-¿Al _hokage_ no le importa que los hayas criado? Creí que no se podía dar equipos si ya se conocían, podría causar tratamiento preferencial- dijo Gai, mientras aprovechaba que su pierna derecha había tocado el suelo para dar una voltereta que le permitiera evitar la zancadilla de Obito.

-¿Qué es más importante, tratamiento preferencial o mantener a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea, y a dos- Obito bajo la vos y se acerco a Gai para que solo él lo escuchara –_jinchurikis_ contentos y estables?

-Entiendo- respondió Gai, mientras aprovechaba la cercanía del Uchiha para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, poniéndole fin a la pelea. –Y esto demuestra que mis llamas de la juventud siguen siendo más fuertes que vos.

-¿Supongo que entonces voy 99 y vos 102, si contamos solamente _taijutsu_, no?

-Sí.

Media hora después, Shikamaru seguía esperando que Obito volviera, y para matar el tiempo se había puesto a ver las nubes.

-¿Vos sos Shikamaru Nara?, Obito me dijo que viniera a buscarte- dijo un ninja que parecía bastante normal, a falta de una mejor palabra: tenía ojos y pelo color negro y usaba el uniforme estándar de un _jonin_ _konoha_. Lo único particularmente notable eran unas marcas a ambos lados de su nariz, que le daban una expresión seria. Pero las apariencias engañaban, ya que este era Itachi Uchiha, uno de los 3 Uchihas que quedaban vivos.

-Ya era hora, estaba aburrido de esperar. Para ser honesto, no creía que me iba a dejar acá en serio- respondió Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste?

-Me quedé mirando las nubes y me distraje.

-Supongo que todos tienen sus excentricidades- dijo Itachi, un poco aburrido. -Aunque admito que algunas veces me gusta ver las nubes rojas al amanecer.

-Nunca me despierto tan temprano como para verlas.

-¿No deberías terminar tu misión?- preguntó Itachi, él sabía que en realidad Obito había terminado antes y había dejado a Shikamaru en un _genjutsu_, pero quería saber si el joven Nara también sabía.

-Nuestro _sensei_ terminó antes de dejarme. De la cantidad de veces que escuché a mi papá quejarse del protocolo de misiones de la aldea, tengo una muy buena idea de cómo funciona. Por eso, sé que si se fueran antes de terminar la misión quedaría considerada un fracaso. Y sé que gracias al _sharingan_, le resulta fácil hacer _genjutsus_. Por eso pienso que me dejó bajo uno para que pareciera que esto quedó sin terminar. A veces él es un hijo de puta, ¿no?

-Algún "hijo de puta", como vos le decís, no adoptaría a dos huérfanos, especialmente unos como Naruto y Sakura. Pero sé que te referís a cómo se comporta. No era así antes. Era más feliz, parecido a tu compañero Naruto.

-¿Y qué cambió?

-No debería contarte esto, pero como sos el que menos sabe en tu equipo, creo que necesitas al menos lo básico para que tu equipo funcione y no se desarme en pedazos. Como decía, al principio era bastante similar a Naruto: alegre, tonto, valiente, con el deseo de ser _hokage_, y siempre tenía buenas intenciones. Yo sé esto porque él me cuidaba cuando tenía cuatro años mientras mis padres estaban peleando en la tercera gran guerra ninja. Cuando se convirtió en _genin_, lo pusieron en un equipo bajo el mando de Minato Namikaze, el cuarto _hokage_. Después de que lo ascendieran a _chunin_, estuvo en una misión (sin el cuarto _hokage_) y uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Kakashi Hatake, quien ya era un _jonin_, murió salvándolo a él y a la otra integrante del equipo. Después de un tiempo esa chica fue capturada y al año de la muerte de Kakashi, el _kyubi_ atacó la aldea. Y el resto es historia. ¿Algo más?

Shikamaru seguía con una expresión pensativa, y respondió: -Entiendo, pero tengo una última duda. ¿Qué es lo que mis compañeros de equipo tienen de especial como para que fuera raro que los adopten?

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte acá en lugar de terminar la misión?- Itachi preguntó, para evadir la pregunta de Shikamaru.

-Por muchas cosas, por un lado estaba aburrido y no quería hacerlo. Por otro lado, Naruto molestaba bastante durante las misiones, y quería vengarme, no podría ganarle si peleara con él, ni tengo la intención de hacerlo, y esto me pareció la mejor manera, porque no tengo que hacer nada y se enoja él sólo. Todavía no me respondiste acerca de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Así que arruinarías una misión solamente por problemas con tus compañeros de equipo, y porque no querés hacerlo?, bastante tonto, sobre todo para un Nara.

-En este caso sí, es solo una misión de rango-D, y ni siquiera una de las que sirven para entrenar o de las simulaciones de un escenario que podemos encontrar en una misión más peligroso. Y aunque yo no hiciera nada, el cliente no saldría perjudicado, porque alguno de los otros iba a terminar, y si no podría hacerlo él solo. En una misión más importante no haría esto.

-En este caso tenés razón. Pero tenés que tener cuidado con esto porque empezás justificándote así para no hacer esto y terminás decidiendo que no tenés que hacer nada cuando alguien esté amenazando la paz, porque no te importa.

-Entiendo, tampoco es para tanto.

-Parece que llegamos- dijo Itachi, cambiando de tema antes de que Shikamaru volviera a preguntar acerca de los _jinchuurikis_.

Obito fue el primero en recibirlos: -Era hora, ya estaba aburriéndome de esperar.

-Yo tengo que irme, tengo que prepararle a Sasuke su cena- dijo Itachi.

-¿Está en tu equipo, no?- preguntó Gai. Causando que Shikamaru se preguntara por qué había tanto nepotismo en la aldea.

-Exactamente, sus compañeros son Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka.

Entonces Obito se sumó a la charla. -Debe ser un equipo difícil, ¿no?, es decir, si mal no recuerdo, Sasuke tuvo unas cuantas peleas con el Inuzuka. Y además Ino es una de esas que "están enamoradas"- en esas dos palabras, Obito adoptó un tono burlón- de tu hermano.

Itachi ni siquiera necesitó responder, ya que su expresión, por más imperceptible que fuera, lo decía todo.

-No creo que debería retenerte mucho, tu hermano debe estar esperando.

-Adiós Itachi, y espero que la próxima vez por fin aceptes pelar contra mí- dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó Gai.

-Nos vemos mañana, Obito- respondió el Uchiha, y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Cuando Itachi se fue, Obito se dirigió a su equipo con las siguientes palabras: -con la misión de hoy, estamos habilitados para tomar una misión de rango-C, así mañana vamos a tomar un día sin hacer misiones, así puedo enseñarles un nuevo _jutsu_,y el día después vamos a tomar nuestra primera misión de rango-C.

A/N: Como dije, este capítulo es medio lento, para darle a los personajes mejor caracterización. Aún así, Naruto y Sakura, siguen siendo prácticamente modelos de cartón, pero me parece que ellos van a funcionar mejor en un combate que en una escena de diálogo. Con esto me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la presente nota, deseo informar que todos mis fics **incompletos** al momento ("Teasers" es una antología de one-shots, así que no cuenta) (29/9/13) están cancelados, exceptuando al crossover de Naruto y Bleach: Shinobi entre Shinigamis. Les pido disculpas a todos los que les gustan mis otros fics, pero igualmente, no va a estar todo mal.

De los fics cancelados, los siguientes van a ser reiniciados desde cero, para arreglar los errores que cometí en la primera versión, junto con los motivos por los que decidí salvarlos, y los principales cambios que pueden esperar:

-Tormenta metálica: lo "salve" porque me gusta la premisa y los planes que tengo. Pero como hice algunos errores al escribirlo, principalmente, les tire toda la información de trasfondo en el primer capítulo y eso es demasiado aburrido de leer. El primer capítulo será eliminado, o al menos reescrito completamente. El segundo capítulo (no cuenta la nota en el medio) va a quedar igual, posiblemente corregido un poco para ser más fluido, y con menos errores de ortografía. Además de que voy a poner en práctica algunas técnicas de escritura que aprendí durante este tiempo. Mis planes a futuro van a cambiar un poco, pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, les aseguro que solamente va a hacer que la historia sea más interesante y ningún personaje va a quedar en grave peligro, para nada, no me miren así, si no hay tensión nadie lee el fic.

-Bajo el abanico de papel: Al igual que Tormenta Metálica, este fic puede rescatarse con un par de modificaciones y arreglo del flujo de la historia. Entre los cambios planeados, no puedo decir nada porque nunca llegué al punto de publicarlos.

-Un pequeño cambio: primero que nada, el título va a ser distinto. 2) Obito va a tener una personalidad menos cliché, y va a ser más similar a Kakashi. 3) No "Sakura-Jinchuuriki", aunque me gustaba la idea, pero era algo muy forzado. 4) Voy a tratar de evitar forzar a que la trama siga al manga (ejemplo, que el _kyuubi_ sea liberado y ataque _konoha_. Si Tobi no hubiera aprendido acerca del nacimiento de Naruto escuchando a Kakashi1, no hubiera encontrado a Kushina y no hubiera liberado al _kyuubi_), pero Minato va a estar muerto, porque es demasiado competente si es escrito de manera inteligente y sin forzar la trama para que muera porque está en un flashback al momento en cual murió.

-Hoja de hierro: ¿Naruto versión steampunk2? ¡FUCK YEAH! Pero la siguiente versión no va a tener nada que ver con lo que va hasta ahora.

-Colapso: voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo, y que quede como un one-shot, porque pienso que la historia va a ser mejor así.

-Espadas, porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un bijuu: La premisa de "Ulquiorra protege/cría a Naruto" se queda, pero el resto se va. Pero a los que le guste este, les aviso que van a tener que esperar hasta que termine con tres fics mas antes de que la nueva versión salga.

No esperen que publique ninguno de los fics relanzados hasta mediados de diciembre o enero.

Los siguientes fics, son los que estuvieron al borde de salvarse, pero termine decidiendo cortarlos:

-El destino no importa: Cancelar y abandonar este me duele, porque es probablemente uno los que están mejor escritos (excepto el primer capítulo). Pero luego de pensar acerca de esto por todo el mes, decidí cancelarlo, ya que los errores que tiene, por pequeños que sean, son tan intrínsecos en el fic que no puedo removerlos.

-Donde nunca buscarían: Al igual que el anterior, tenía planes interesantes, pero la premisa en sí era fallida, así que no puedo seguirlo consciente de esos errores. Es posible todavía que transporte mis planes para etapas más avanzadas a otros fics.

De los que quedaron cancelados, acá va una explicación de por qué:

-Espada de Konoha: IT BURNSSSSS USSSSS! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Fue una terrible idea, hagamos como que si nunca ocurrió.

-El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime: Leer arriba, además está en formato de libreto, y prohíbe los libretos.

-Los Misterios del Tiempo: Eh… OK, podría ser una idea interesante. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto.

-Fic de videojuego con nombre largo: Igual que el de arriba. Y la cagué con lo de saltar directo al FemNaru. Además, ahora que tengo algún conocimiento de diseño de videojuegos, me avergüenza demasiado este fic.

-Elemento desconocido: Este era una cosa que no quiero hacer más.

-No parpadees: Eh… ni hablemos de esta cosa.

Y ahora que terminamos con el asunto de las cancelaciones y reinicios, es momento de anunciar mis nuevos proyectos (aunque ninguno esta 100% confirmado):

-Un fic del juego "Mount & Blade: Warband" (con un posible mod en el futuro): No puedo dar muchos detalles todavía, pero posiblemente se llame "Segundo Imperio" y va a estar ambientado en un mundo en el que el jugador halla conquistado toda Calradia.

-Un fic de la película "Man Of Steel" (El hombre de acero): con mi versión de cómo va a surgir la liga de la justicia en este universo, casi seguro va a ser crossover con Arrow.

-Un fic post-apocalíptico de Naruto: se va a llamar "Mundo Muerto", la protagonista va a ser Kushina.

-Más teasers.

-Sobrevivientes va a tener un fic completo en vez de ser un one-shot.

Con esto me despido, y vuelvo a pedir perdón a los que le gustaba alguna de las cosas que cancelé. Si quieren, por lo menos, saber cómo termina alguno de esos, mándenme un PM. El 13/10/13 voy a borrar todos los fics en los que no voy a trabajar más. Y cuando tenga la versión nueva de alguno, voy a mandarle a todos lo que lo tengan en favoritos o alerta un PM. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

1 Perdón a los que no lean el manga, pero esta nota queda muy rara si trato de evitar el spoiler.

2 Género de ciencia-ficción con tecnología similar o superior a la del presente pero basada en la máquina de vapor, varias de las obras más famosas de Julio Verne son de este género.


End file.
